A Ferelden Franchise
by Katalini
Summary: "After all, Fereldan now runs on Duncan." As the old gang gather together before Alistair and Keira's wedding, they began brain storming on an idea. This idea all surrounding a simple confection. A donut. Basically a crack fic, you have been warned.


_AN: Oh hai guys. So I apologize for this crack fic. I had to write something different because my writer's block is killing me on all the rest of my stories. Sometimes, I think you just need to write something different, and for some reason I always think it helps with writer's block, or maybe that's just me haha. Anyway, enjoy this little crack fic oneshot. It uses my characters from my other story, The Warden Twins, in which there are Couslands twins, Keira and Gavin, that set out to end the blight. Now, this may or may not contain what will happen in my story other story. I just like to use the twins :D. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know what you think of this little ridiculous story. It's been in my head for the longest time now._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age_

_

* * *

_

**A Ferelden Franchise**

"My lady, his arrival is to be at any moment now."

The woman grinned at the servant, quite pleased with what she just heard. "I shall wait by the entrance right away, thank you." The guard nodded and gave a quick bow before he left. The woman straightened her silk dress as she headed toward the castle entrance. She was never fond of wearing dresses, but it had been something she agreed to wear often. She would originally prefer wearing leather armor, or simpler, more comfortable clothing. Not a fancy, imported dress.

Keira Cousland idly waited for her dear twin brother, Gavin Cousland, to arrive at the gates. He had sent word he was coming to visit from Amaranthine. Everything had been running smoothly there for some time now, and he had wanted to visit his dear sister the first chance he got. After all, she was to be wed in less than a month's time. Keira smirked as she watched the expected carriage pull up into the court yard. She watched as her ever-so-cocky brother stepped out of the carriage. He radiated a grin from ear to ear as he walked up and addressed his sister out by the door, "Keira!" He pulled her into a large bear hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning around "It's been ages since I've seen you!"

Keira chuckled as he gently set her back down on the ground, "It's been way too long, Gavin." She paused for a moment, trying to recall how long it's been. "It was about... Four.. Five months since you left?"

He reluctantly nodded, "Yeah, I'm afraid so. Wish you could've joined me up there. Oghren sends his greetings." She recalled in his letters how Oghren was successful in completing the Joining. She was happy for her brother becoming Warden Commander, however, she had been unable to join him in his adventures there, much to her dismay.

"Oh!" Gavin exclaimed, "I almost forgot to mention.. Fergus will be visiting soon." He smiled as he noticed her face light up. "I stopped by Highever on the way here, and he said he might arrive in a few days." Gavin was excited to have all three of them together again. Last time this occurred was right after the Blight, during the King's coronation. Afterwards, Gavin was sent off to Amaranthine straight away, while Fergus left to take over duties in Highever.

"Another Cousland? The more, the merrier!" Keira and Gavin turned around as they saw the source of the voice. Alistair Theirin wore a huge smile on his face as he approached the two. "Long time, no see Gavin." Gavin chuckled as he pulled his friend in a quick embrace. During their time in the Blight, Gavin and Alistair became close with one another. Alistair referred to him as the brother he never had. Alistair had gained Gavin's approval when he and Keira began a romantic relationship. Gavin was even more thrilled knowing the two were to be married soon.

"Good to see you too, Alistair." Gavin replied.

"Well," Alistair said, "You must be hungry after the ride here, yes?" Gavin nodded. "Let's go to the dining hall then. Breakfast is set up." Alistair smirked, "And there's a lot of people who are eager to see you, Gavin."

The three headed to the large dining hall. As they emerged through the doors, the four people who were seated down directed their attention to the door as they heard Keira, Alistair, and Gavin walk through. Gavin was first greeted by a ball of fur, Carlin, Keira's mabari. Gavin was not usually fond of dogs, but Carlin was one exception.

"Gavin!" A woman called out.

Gavin turned his head toward the direction, and smirked as he made his way to the table. He was thrilled to hear Leliana's voice, as it had been ages since her sweet voice graced his ears. He had his moments with Leliana during their travels, however, they had not been romantically involved. They shared only stolen moments, not having the chance to take it further. Gavin regretted this the most.

"Leli!" He exclaimed as he took a seat beside her, putting an arm around her giving a little embrace. Leli came to the castle and stayed with Keira after her adventure trying to protect the Sacred Ashes. Gavin was excited when he saw all the faces at the table. Wynne sat across from him, and remained at the castle being the court mage. Zevran was next to her. He had remained at the castle, being a bodyguard for the royal family. He had been successful at his job, even stopping a sad assassination attempt to the king a couple months ago. Next to Zevran was another familiar face, a stone face he could never forget. Sten had not changed since he last saw him. Sten had stayed at the castle, only planning on leaving after the wedding celebration.

Keira and Alistiar soon joined the others at the table. As Keira sat down, she let out a relieved sigh, "It's good to see everyone together again. Well, nearly everyone." She referred to Oghren, who was kept in charge of the Arling of Amaranthine while Gavin was away. Alistair nodded in agreement to her statement.

Gavin nodded, "Oghren said he'll be here in a couple weeks, before the wedding."

Wynne smiled warmly, "It is good to see you again, lad. I have to say, the castle has been quieter since you took your leave."

"Yes," The assassin elf agreed, "It's been much too boring for my liking."

Gavin chuckled, "Well, we're going to have to change that," He paused for a moment to look at all the food, "For now, let's eat!"

He gazed at all the food on the table, not knowing where to begin. This was probably the largest breakfast assortment he had seen since his old life in Highever. There were biscuits of all sorts, pastries, cheeses, fruits, wines, ales, seafood, and meat. There was something on Sten's plate that caught his eye.

"Sten, what is that?"

The Qunari slowly looked up at Gavin, "Kadan, it is a sweet confection."

"It's something the bakers call a donut." Alistair added. This caught Gavin's attention. He had not ever seen such a pastry before. It held a round shape, with a hole in the middle of it. He grabbed one from the plate of donuts near Sten's plate. After he took one bit, he was instantly bought. They were fantastic! He was sure that these weren't common yet in Ferelden, but felt it was his job to make them popular.

After the group was done eating, they sat at the table and conversed with one another, speaking of old times and catching up with each other. Gavin decided to take this time to speak up about his thoughts. "Alistair," he said, "Have you never considered selling these 'donuts'?"

Alistair shook his head, "No," he said, drawing out the word, "Why do you ask?" He tilted his head, curious as to where Gavin was going with this.

Gavin impishly smirked, "What if I said I'd like to start a business, a shop, selling these donuts and other pastries?"

Sten came as close as to what someone would call a smile, "Yes. That is a most wise idea, Kadan." Of course Sten would approve, he was crazy for these pastries, or any pastries he was able to get his hands on.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea.." Keira mumbled. She knew her brother was usually up to no good, and always had odd ideas of the sort.

"Hmm," Zevran pondered, "This would include a large profit, yes?" He smirked at the idea of making profit.

"What's the catch?" Alistair asked.

Gavin held his hands up in defense, "No catch. I just think it would be a good idea. We could use the money to further help in rebuilding Denerim, let alone use it to aid others."

Leliana clasped her hands together with excitement, "Yes, that would be a splendid idea!"

Keira felt more at ease as she heard Leliana's approval. "I suppose we could use the profit to aid the more unfortunate citizens." Underneath the table, Keira's hand had found Alistair's. Alistair turned to his future wife as she spoke to him, looking at him with persuading eyes, "What do you think, love? It would be a good idea."

Alistair pondered for a moment, then quickly sighed in defeat. "Yes, I believe the profit could be beneficial for Ferelden."

Everyone at the table immediately cheered, happy when the King gave his approval.

"If we were to go through with this," Wynne said, "We would need a name."

Leliana nodded, "Yes. Something iconic, so that it is recognized by the customers."

"Well, what are we going to call it?" Gavin asked, "It has to be catchy."

Alistair pondered for a moment, letting his thoughts drift to different ideas. He wasn't exactly the most creative when it came to names, however, he felt he had something in mind. Like a bolt of lightning, it suddenly came to him. A smirk crept upon his face as he turned to the group. He did, after all, have to honor his old mentor in some way or another. "Duncan Donuts." He said with confidence. There it was. They had their name.

Duncan Donuts.

"That's brilliant!" Gavin exclaimed as he threw his arms up. He had a feeling this catchy name would attract many customers.

"Hm, this seems like a wonderful plan." Zevran said as he stood up from the table, "I shall get started with the portrait. My Antivan skills include many art forms," he chuckled, "the only appropriate one being painting." Zevran and waved at the group quickly as he began to walk toward the library, where Keira had always worked on her painting projects.

"I'll help, Zev!" Keira called out to the elf.

"Wait, what? A portrait for what?" Alistair asked, turning to his bride-to-be.

She smirked, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Well, my love, if this is in honor of Duncan, he will be the face of all this," she said, "I'll help Zev with the portrait of Duncan eating one of these, 'Donuts'." He softly smiled and returned the kiss on her check, then waved as she stood from the table and ran off to follow Zevran.

Gavin smirked, "Alistair, is there an empty shop in town we could set this up in?"

After thinking for a bit, Alistair nodded. "Yes, I believe there is one by the town market. I've been meaning to sell it for some time. Why do you ask?"

Gavin grinned as he heard this, "Perfect." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch. He opened it up, pulling out enough sovereigns to buy the shop. He grabbed Alistair's arm, extending it out as he placed the sovereigns into the King's hand. "I believe that makes me the new owner of the shop."

Gavin stood up from the table and looked down at Leliana. She giggled as Gavin turned to her, holding his arm out to her. "I believe I will need your good taste to help decorate the shop, yes?" Leliana stood up and linked her arm with his as she spoke, "I suppose I can help." The two gave a quick wave to Alistair before they went off to the market.

Alistair was in bit of a shock of how fast this was going. They were just eating and conserving of other things only moments ago._ Duncan would be proud, right?_ He thought to himself. He finally found a way to honor Duncan, besides the memorial he set up in Highever. However, he had a feeling in his gut that Eamon would not approve of this little business. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Wynne began to speak, "Now, your majesty, we should find enough bakers that could make more of these donuts for the shop." Alistair quickly nodded as he began to follow Wynne toward the kitchen.

Sten, however, stayed behind with Carlin, eating away. There were plenty of donuts left, and he would soon finish off this batch on the table. He also started to sneak a couple now and then in his pack, hoping to bring some with him when he left to go back to his homeland.

...

By the time Fergus arrived a couple weeks later, Duncan Donuts was a hit. Its popular demand caused it to spread to different areas throughout Ferelden. After about a week after the wedding took place, some of the group began to take their leave. Sten finally went back to his homeland, spreading the Duncan Donuts to his fellow Qunari. He taught the others how to make it, and set up a couple shops back home. They became even more successful there, as Qunaris didn't have such sweets.

As Fergus headed back for Highever, he started up a couple shops in town, both of which being successful. When Keira and Alistair would visit later, the image of Duncan eating a Donut began a well known icon for Highever. As his image became popular, more and more people became aware of Duncan's memorial, and that too became a wildly visited spot.

Gavin reluctantly said his goodbyes after the wedding to Alistair and Keira as he had to leave for Amaranthine. Oghren went back with him, as came down to visit quickly for the wedding. Oghren came up with many ideas for Duncan Donuts as he and Gavin set up a shop in Amaranthine. He created the first "Whiskey Donut", making it a popular buy at the shop. Leliana joined the two in Amaranthine, helping run the shops.

When they first started this tiny business, little did they know that Duncan Donuts would have a massive effect on Ferelden's citizens.

After all, Fereldan now runs on Duncan.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dunkin' Donuts in any sort of way._

_Yes, if only this happened in the game. I chuckle at the thought of imaging Duncan nonchalantly eating a donut. Leave me your thoughts! It was a weird idea for a story, I know, but I think it had helped with this writer's block of mine :D So be expecting an update for any of my stories or my cowritten stories! _

_-Kat_


End file.
